facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Krakatau class destroyer
The Krakatau class destroyer is a light capital warhip operated by the UNSC Maritime Defense Force. It is the only type of destroyer currently in service in the MDF. At 155 meters long it is the largest ship to be classified as a 'light' capital warship. The others being the Catalyst class frigate, Sigma class corvette and various patrol boats and fast attack vessels. Krakatau destroyers are escort destroyers which means that their main role is as a fleet escort ship. Krakatau destoryers can be commonly found escorting larger ships such as the Jatiluhur class light cruiser as well as the Formidable class aircraft carriers. Because of this most of the Krakatau's weaponry is centered around ship-to-ship combat. Unlike Ngurah Rai cruisers, Krakatau destroyers do not carry a large assortment of missiles and only possess a fraction of the Vertical Launching System that the Ngurah Rai's possess. Most its missiles are intended for ship-to-ship combat. Its primary armament is its 120mm twin barrel Rapidfire Railgun. Krakatau destroyers are also often deployed as lead ships in small battlegroups comprised of three ships: a single Krakatau destroyer escorted by an two Catalyst class frigates. Krakatau's are named after various mountains found in the Indonesian archipelago, reflecting one of the UPEO's ancestral homelands. Overview As an escort destroyer the primary role of the Krakatau is as a ship-to-ship combatant, hence why it is armed with a 120mm Twin Barreled Railgun. While these guns are of a smaller calliber compared to those used by Ngurah Rai cruisers, this short coming is compensated by a higher rate of fire (120 rounds per minute) as to compared the Ngurah Rai railgun's slower 60 rounds per minute. For long-range ship-to-ship engagements the Krakatau's are also equipped with Mk.1 Vertical Launching Systems although they have fewer cells. The VLS also grants the Krakatau limited capabilities to engage ground targets such as tanks and buildings. For anti-air defense the VLS can launch surface-to-air missiles to engage incoming aircraft. Layout Unlike the Ngurah Rai the design of the Krakatau closely resembles warships designs of Earth nations between the 20th and 21st centuries. Their designs are considered "conventional" unlike the Ngurah Rai that possess a trimaran design. This means that the Krakatau only has one main section: one main hull and nothing else. However it is still capable of supporting one flight deck located at the stern of the ship. Specifications Dimensions Krakatau class destroyers are 155 meters long from nose to stern, 18 meters wide and 10 meters tall. It is the 4th largest vessel operated by the MDF. Propulsion The primary engine unit of a Krakatau is the Hydrojet. Unlike conventional propellers which is powered by a turbine, the Hydrojet works by having an intake at the bottom of the ships hull that allows water to enter the engine itself. Water pressure is that increased inside the engine inlets and then released at the stern of the ship, propelling the ship forward. Hydrojets became the standard type of engine of MDF vessels since it allows MDF vessels to have higher cruising speeds, increased performance in shallow waters, increased maneuravability and even reduced noise reuslting in lower sonar signature. The cruising speed of a Krakatau destroyer is 32.4 knots (60km/h). As a backup, conventional electric gas turbine engines are still used on board in the event that the Hydrojets fail. Armament As an escort destroyer, the armament of Krakatau destroyers are mainly intended for ship-to-ship combat. *The primary armament of a Krakatau is its 120mm twin barreled rapidfire railgun which is utilized for most ship-to-ship combat and to provide direct fire support to ground forces. While the railgun Krakatau's are outfitted with are of a smaller calliber than a Ngurah Rai cruiser (Ngurah Rais' sport 250mm rapidfire railguns), the railguns of a Krakatau possess a higher rate of fire, capable of firing 120 shells within 60 seconds. *Four 30mm Belerophon CIWS (Close In Weapon Systsem) are installed on the hull of the Krakatau. These are primarily intended as an Anti-Air and Anti-Missile to protect the Krakatau from hostile airplanes and missiles. They can also be used against ground and naval targets. *There are two Tactical Laser System (TLS) pods found on the Krakatau. It assists the Belerophon CIWS in shooting down aerial targets and is also utilized for ship-to-ship combat. TLS pods fire a narrow high-intensity red-colored beam of superheated laser. These laser beams are capable of slicing through the hulls of most unshielded warships in one single slice. *Two torpedo tubes are installed on the deck facing both the port and starboard side of the ship. These are mainly used for ship-to-ship and anti-submarine warfare. *On the deck of the Krakatau, two 8cell Mk.1 Vertical Launching Systems can be found on the fore and aft decks. The VLS of the Krakatau is outfitted with an assortment of missiles mainly intended for anti-ship combat. In total there are a total of 120 missiles of various types. Hull and shielding Krakatau destroyers are outfitted with the same type of hull used of Navy ships which is the Titanium A battleplate. It is light yet strong and resilient at the same time. Ablative stealth coating is also used to reduce the chances of the cruiser being detected by radar. This increases the Krakatau's stealth capabilities. A reflective coating is also added which reduces the amount of damage inflicted by energy weapons. Energy shields are also installed on board. Future Krakatau destroyers are expected to remain in service until 35 NE. By then a new type of Destroyer would've replaced all of the existing Krakatau's. Category:UNSC Maritime Defense Force ships